Psicología Perturbadora
by Ashrin
Summary: Como ayudarte si puedes ser mi perdicion?
1. Primer Pensamiento

**Psicología** **Perturbadora**

_**Disclaimer: **_**CCS le pertenece a las fabulosas de CLAMP**

**Cualquier parecido con la realidad u otra dimensión, planeta, etc…, es mera coincidencia (lo siento es lo malo de tanta televisión, computadora y tiempo de ocio n_nb), esta historia es producto de mi perturbadora e inestable imaginación con un toque de mi psicosis-neurótica-traumática-depresiva (wow… todo eso O_o), en fin solo disfruten de esta pequeña (no exactamente n_nb) y extraña historia…**

_**- Son hermosas esas flores, Señora Li –**__dice una niña de diez años con un uniforme escolar y su mochila de flores de todos los colores, a una mujer de veinticinco años, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes, con una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, que estaba hincada en el pasto de su jardín principal, arreglando unas hermosas rosas rojas._

_**- Gracias, pequeña Clarisa, pero te he dicho que me digas**__**Sakura**__– le agradece mientras observa cómo la niña asiente y se dirige hacia su casa._

_Y como no le iban a dar un alago a su hermoso jardín, si era el más hermoso de todo Tomoeda, tenía de todo tipo de flores, rosas, tulipanes, margaritas, gardenias, alcatraces, girasoles…, también tenía una gran variedad de arboles, enredaderas y un hermoso pasto verde vivo rodeaba todo el jardín de su hermosa casa amarilla con techo azul y grandes ventanas de marcos blancos, que la hacía ver realmente acogedora._

_- __**Ya escuchaste, Querido… te dije que quedarías muy bien en el jardín**__– le dice a las rosas con una sonrisa…_

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**Primer pensamiento: **

"_**Un trabajo, cielo gris y voz angelical"**_

El cielo está completamente oscuro, las nubes de un color gris opaco, ni siquiera tenía brillo como algunas otras veces, parecía como un cementerio, era un espectáculo oscuro e interesante, anunciaba la llegada de la lluvia, ¡ja!… vaya día para empezar con un nuevo trabajo, voy en mi camioneta _Chevrolet _verde, dirigiéndome al _Hospital General Psiquiátrico de Japón. _

Se suponía que después de mi último trabajo -en una secundaria, recuerdo como las niñas me miraban, y... era incomodo- regresaría a China con mi familia, para poner mi propio consultorio psiquiátrico, a veces las cosas no son como nosotros queremos y… será una buena forma para tener más experiencia, pues apenas tengo veintiocho años, pero esta vez, con personas… _adultas_.

¿Por qué escogí esta profesión?

Bueno, digamos que me gusta saber el comportamiento de las personas, el porqué se comportan así, cuáles fueron las circunstancias que los motivaron, sus traumas, sus pensamientos, en realidad; la mente es muy compleja y poderosa, hay cosas tan misteriosas que aun no se saben pero que algún día llegaremos a descubrir, solo que nunca llegaremos a conocer la verdad de las personas, porque… cada quien tiene sus propios pensamientos, su punto de vista, en cosas que nosotros pensamos o creemos que son… _malas_, para otras son cosas _normales _o _comunes_.

A veces, cuando deseas algo con todas tus fuerzas, lo repites mentalmente varias veces, y te lo imaginas, lo puedes tener… todo en esta vida es posible, no existe algún imposible en nuestro _vocabulario_ _mental_, lo único que nos impide hacer lo que deseamos somos nosotros mismos que nos negamos a las posibilidades, como dicen: tú atraes lo negativo cuando eres negativo y lo positivo cuando eres positivo; si… que _gran dilema_, pero es la verdad.

Si te levantas un día de mal humor, cansado e irritable todo tu día va a ser igual, pero si cambiaras de perspectiva, es decir, olvidas que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo y le vez el lado positivo, todo irá bien.

Creo que… hay que dejar las _lecciones _para otro día.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del Hospital, escucho a lo lejos una armoniosa voz que canta una canción conocida para mí:

_**Hay una luz que me llega al alma**_

_**Caminar hacia ella me da la calma**_

_**No veo a nadie cerca de mí**_

_**Pero noto que me alejo y se me olvida vivir**_

Me bajo de mi _Chevrolet _con mi portafolio de piel negro, volteo para averiguar de dónde proviene esa canción.

_**Creo que ya he perdido mi cuerpo **_

_**Que ya no queda nada ni siquiera tiempo**_

_**No siento ni pienso, no actuó ni miento**_

_**Estoy por estar, estoy por callar**_

_**Por no decir lo que quiero**_

De repente, veo a una persona con el cabello largo color castaño claro vestida con una bata blanca que paseaba por el jardín del Hospital.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras **_

_**Fue mi triste perdición **_

_**Perderme en sus miradas **_

_**Me hizo recordar que no soy nada**_

Me acerque a ella –pienso que es mujer por el cabello largo y la voz-, pero antes de que pudiera acercarme una enfermera –lo digo por su uniforme- me hablo:

**- Doctor Li, ¿o me equivoco? –**dice la joven enfermera con una cálida sonrisa desde la entrada del hospital, es de unos treinta años de cabello rojizo, ojos castaños, es atractiva.

**- Sí, soy yo** **–**me acerco a ella amablemente y dedicándole una diminuta sonrisa, digamos que no soy de las personas más sociables que puedan conocer.

**- Es un gusto, yo soy Kaho Mitsuki pero me puedes decir Kaho** **–**me dice ofreciéndome la mano.

**- Mucho gusto… Kaho, igualmente me puedes llamar Shaoran**– le digo aceptando su mano para después seguirla a la puerta.

Me presenta al señor de seguridad de nombre Motetsune Fujiwara, es un hombre maduro pero muy agradable.

**-** **Bueno, espero que le guste trabajar con nosotros, ahorita te llevare con el Doctor Hiraguizawa –**dice la mujer amablemente mientras caminábamos por los pasillos -**,** **pero primero te llevare a tu nueva oficina **– continua diciendo llevándome hacia una puerta de madera con una placa con mi nombre: _DOCTOR Li SHAORAN._

- **Es muy acogedora** **–**le digo después de que abre la puerta enseñando una habitación de tamaño mediano, con uno librero al lado derecho, una gran ventana con cortinas blancas, las paredes son de un color beige oscurecido, al lado izquierdo hay un diván verde bandera, una mesita de centro y un sillón para una sola persona; en seguida de la puerta hay un escritorio negro con utensilios de papelería, una computadora y un cómodo asiento.

**- La puedes acomodar como desees, lo importante es que te sientas cómodo –**me observa dejar mi portafolio **-. Ahora si podemos ir con el Doctor Hiraguizawa –**sale de la, bueno, de _mi _oficina, pero antes de que cerrara la puerta le dije algo o mejor dicho le pregunte:

**- Disculpa Kaho, ¿quien estaba cantando cuando yo llegue? – **veo como ella sonríe con ternura pero a la vez con… _perturbación. _

**- Veo que ya conociste a, Sakura – **dice dulcemente.

**- ¿Y… quién es, Sakura? –** le pregunto curiosamente, _jamás_he sido curioso pero algo de ella me llamo la atención. Bueno, exactamente si soy curioso pero _no_ _tanto_, _tanto_.

**- Muy pronto la conocerás – **dice misteriosamente.

Ya no le pregunte más, aunque me muriera de la curiosidad, pero como dicen _la curiosidad mato al gato_, así que nos dirigimos en silencio hacia el ascensor para ir al segundo piso.

Me quede divagando escuchando la musiquita del elevador, la verdad es que mi curiosidad es uno de los porqués escogí esta profesión, siempre he sido muy curioso con las cosas que me rodean, pero algo en _Sakura _me hacía llamar la atención.

Probablemente esas son las consecuencias de no haberme ido de la pequeña Tomoeda, Japón, pero es mejor esto que soportar a mis escandalosas hermanas, a mi irritable prima, y a mi calculadora madre diciéndome: _"Ya es hora de sentar cabeza, Xiao Lang, no me quiero quedar sin ver a mis futuros nietos" _

Yo vengo de una familia adinerada de china, muy tradicionalista, que aunque mi madre se escandalizo cuando le dije que no quería seguir con el Legado de la Corporación Li para ser "_loquero" _como ella dice, pues soy el único hijo varón, le dije que Futtie era capaz de dirigir nuestra herencia, muy a regañadientes acepto, pero no puede dejar a un lado los deseos de su adorado hijo.

Estudie psicología clínica, e industrial a petición de mi madre, no pude hacer nada más era una clausula para que pudiera estudiar lo que quisiera.

"_TIN…" _

Se escucha el sonido de las puertas del elevador al abrirse, deje pasar a Kaho primero, como caballero que soy –educación Li–, después la seguí en silencio. Paso un minuto, en el cuál nadie hablo de nada, nos paramos en frente de una puerta negra con una vitrina de vidrio opaco y en el centro de este, en letras negras dice: Doctor en Jefe Hiraguizawa Eriol. Kaho toco dos veces y dijo:

**- Doctor, vengo con el Doctor Li –**abre la puerta después de escuchar a una voz varonil decir "pasen".

**- Oh… pero que gusto de conocerlo Doctor Li Shaoran –**dice el joven hombre que tenía en frente, en realidad me esperaba a un hombre de unos sesenta años y no a uno de mi edad de cabellos negros azulados, ojos zafiro con una mirada burlona que se veía detrás de sus elegantes anteojos redondos, una sonrisa socarrona, tez blanca y de nacionalidad aparentemente inglesa **- ¿Qué pasa, esperabas a un anciano? –**dice con una sonrisa burlona.

**- Realmente sí, pero es un gusto Doctor Hiraguizawa –**le digo ofreciéndole mi mano.

**- ¡Qué va!, somos de la misma edad, solo dime Eriol**– da la vuelta al escritorio y me abraza, sorprendiéndome mientras le _correspondía_.

**- Está bien, Eriol –**le digo al separarnos del abrazo.

**- Kaho… por favor tráenos agua –**dice Eriol con una sonrisa a la enfermera, que solo asintió saliendo por la puerta **-. Entenderás que no podemos beber a estas horas, pero si quieres en la noche te invito a un bar que esta a unas calles de aquí.**

**- Sí, claro –**acepto su propuesta.

**- Perfecto… Shaoran, porque no te pones cómodo – **me señala la silla que está en frente de su escritorio negro, que es un poco más grande que el mío.

**- Gracias –**le digo viendo como él se dirige hacia su asiento.

**- Bueno… espero que podamos tener una buena relación como amigos, ojala que te haya agradado el lugar –**se recarga en el escritorio viendo entrar a Kaho con dos vasos de agua para Eriol y yo.

**- Sí, es muy agradable y me gusta mi oficina**– digo mostrando gratitud y bebiendo de mi agua.

**- Que bueno. Por el día de hoy te daré unos expedientes con Kaho de algunos de los pacientes que atenderás, el día de mañana podrás empezar a analizarlos personalmente, tu turno empezara desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche, la hora de la comida es de dos a tres de la tarde, puedes comer aquí en la cafetería o salir si lo deseas –**dice Eriol amablemente con un semblante serio.

**- Está bien, Eriol, lo más probable es que coma aquí –**digo cordialmente.

**- Entendido, bueno sin más que aclararte, nos vemos en la noche –**se levanta mientras que yo imito su gesto, para después dirigirme a la salida.

**- Que tengas un buen día, Shaoran –**me dice Eriol al salir.

Me dirijo a mi oficina, oprimo el botón del elevador y espero viendo los números de los pisos del edificio, me subo al elevador, y espero escuchando la musiquita del elevador y la silbo.

Al llegar a mi nueva oficina, me dirijo a la ventana, que da una excelente vista al jardín del hospital, todo es hermoso, el verde intenso del pasto, las flores de muchos colores que no tienen ninguna espina, los árboles frondosos y verdes, hacían una excelente combinación con el café del tronco.

De repente, escucho unos golpes en mi puerta, sabiendo que era Kaho, la dejo pasar y me entrega los expedientes de mis _nuevos _pacientes. Después, se va y yo me dirijo a mi escritorio para checarlos, de repente, uno de los expedientes se me cae de las manos, regando los papeles por todos lados. Me agacho por el y los pongo en orden, pero una hoja en donde está la foto y uno que otro dato de _la paciente_.

Me siento en el piso alfombrado entrelazando mis piernas, agarro la foto y la observo fijamente, es una joven mujer de cabellera castaña, ojos verdes esmeralda llenos de alegría, de tez blanca, una gran sonrisa de sus labios rosados.

Es una hermosa chica, me quedo embobado, realmente, nunca había visto a una mujer tan encantadoramente inocente seria la palabra correcta para describirla.

Checo las otras hojas del expediente.

Tiene veintitrés años, y está aquí desde hace cuatro años atrás, al parecer tiene un problema de doble personalidad. Leo una hoja amarilla en donde dice el por qué de su estadía aquí, y es porque la acusaron de _asesinar a su familia a los dieciocho años_, estuvo en juicio por unos meses para que después la declararan mentalmente incapacitada para hacer esos homicidios, y esos caracteres psiquiátricos los había presentado unos años atrás.

¿Cómo una mujer tan adorable pudo ser acusada de algo así?

Pero como digo, a veces las apariencias engañan demasiado, pero ella no se veía como una asesina.

Y otra vez escucho esa canción:

_**Se acabo el arrancarme la piel por el dolor**_

_**Necesitaba en mi vida un poco de calor**_

_**Caen las hojas como cayeron mis sueños**_

_**Resbalando ante mis ojos huyendo de mis dedos**_

La cantaba con una encantadora y adolorida voz, el dolor se escuchaba claramente en cada palabra, su voz de vez en cuando temblaba pero, seguía siendo una _voz angelical_.

_**No pienso ni siento, no actuó ni miento **_

_**Estoy por estar, estoy por callar**_

_**Por no decir lo que quiero**_

Me asomo por la ventana y la veo, su cabello es más largo que en la foto de su expediente, trae una bata blanca, y merodea por el jardín tocando con sus manos las hojas y pétalos de las flores coloridas, sí ya lo había dicho pero no es mi culpa que hiciera lo mismo.

Creo que el cielo gris hace resaltar el color de las plantas del jardín, las hace ver más vivas en este tiempo de oscuridad.

_**Guiarme por sus palabras **_

_**Fue mi triste perdición **_

_**Perderme en sus miradas **_

_**Me hizo recordar que no soy nada**_

Quizás ella solo tenga sentimientos de dolor en su corazón, siempre nos damos cuenta de cosas que a veces ni quisiéramos que existieran, pero en nuestra vida cada decisión, cada palabra, cada acción aunque sea la más pequeña, nos lleva a una consecuencia y estas al dolor y sufrimiento.

Sí, suena demasiado trágico. Para ser un psicólogo a veces puedo tener pensamientos demasiado pesimistas, ne, ya estoy diciendo tonterías.

Eso siempre me sucede, creo que yo necesito a un psicólogo, aunque podría auto-psicoanalizarme.

_Eso no es ético. _

Dice una vocecilla en mi cabeza, sí, no es ético, pero no confío en mucha gente. Además, la vida no fue rosa pastel para mí, no tuve una niñez como los demás, siempre tenía alguna obligación o clase. Por eso sé varios idiomas, artes marciales, y otros quehaceres culinarios que aprendí de mi amigo y mayordomo Wei.

Pero no me quejo.

_Claro que no._Ignoro la sarcástica vocecilla de mi cabeza.

Pero, por fin, después de tantos años puedo escoger mi vida, ser libre y feliz a mi manera.

Me levanto del piso, pues ya me estaba entumiendo, y me recuesto en el diván, realmente es muy cómodo. Nunca se han fijado en las figuras que pueden formar con las grietas del techo, pues yo sí, eso es lo malo de tanto tiempo libre, el hacer cosas que ni tienen algún argumento o cordura, pero es divertido.

Solo espero que mi diversión pueda durar demasiado, lo único que quiero es vivir plenamente, sin ataduras, dolores, tragedias, solo vivir.

Eso no es tan malo ¿verdad?

El querer ser feliz. A veces pienso en que tanta tranquilidad durante estos años en que no tengo responsabilidades no va a durar para siempre. Creo que… todo en esta vida no es bueno ni malo, solo hay un equilibrio constante.

Hay una única pregunta en mi cabeza.

¿Cuándo llegara el día en que pueda sentar cabeza?

…

¡Chiste!

Acaso creyeron que esa era mi pregunta, por favor aun soy joven y _libre_. Además, la palabra _compromiso_ y _matrimonio_aun no están en mi lista de cosas por hacer, todavía quiero _experimentar_emociones y sensaciones.

¿Quién se ofrece a ayudarme?

En realidad mi pregunta es:

¿La _buena vida _se puede acabar para mí?

Porque… a veces llego a razonar que… si la felicidad es ¿para siempre?…

Si alguien pudiera contestarme eso… respiraría tranquilo, pero… mejor yo mismo me contesto…

Las emociones que quiero experimentar, quiero, necesito que sean arriesgadas.

Lo arriesgado es lo más divertido o… _lo más destructivo, en mi caso particular._

_**Continuara+_+**_

* * *

**HIME-NOTAS:**

Hola de nuevo!!!

Sí, aquí está la historia que prometí hace unas semanas, se supone que me esperaría pero… no me pude aguantar, Hime me decía: _ponla, ponla ni que te fueran a comer,_y aquí estoy… agradézcanle a Hime (mi lado malévolo) que me condujo a hacer está historia (aunque sé que me van a matar pero luego recuerden lo que siempre digo: si me matan no hay continuaciones de mis historias, sí, yo también necesito un psicólogo, pero uno como Shaoran n_n)

Quiero que quede claro que lo del principio (antes de: **+_+_+_+**…) eso puede ser algo del presente o pasado (con respecto a la historia seria también futuro) y eso es respecto a Sakura… lo demás es de Shaoran quien cuenta esta historia jejeje…

También les quiero decir que probablemente tarde en actualizar esta historia porque apenas estoy empezando el segundo capi (si lo quise alargar, es que es un poco compleja pero no pasa de seis capis, ¿eso creo?) y tengo OS, así que… entenderán que mi cerebro se puede cansar con la escuela, problemas adolescentes (que nunca terminan), deberes, quehaceres culinarios (si… lo malo de ser la mayor), y fics por actualizar… (que es solo uno agregando este dos) ah... disculpen si hay faltas ortograficas o alguna cosa extraña -ademas de ti, no lo creo (calla)- pues... no tuve tiempo de checarlo, mejor dicho me dio flojera así que perdon por cualquier babosada que haya puesto...

Aun así dejenme su review para saber su opinion de mi historia, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bueno...

-Creo que la pregunta de Shaoran de sentar cabeza muchas habrán gritado que sí, y déjenme decirles que las mantendré vigiladas chicas, no se pasen de listas con mi Shaoran… No se crean, es una bromita inocente, es de todas, solo cuidado con lo que tocan, miran, prueben y muerdan okey (¡Hime cállate! O//O) ash… nunca dejan a una divertirse…-

Olviden eso, les digo que necesito un psicólogo urgente… en fin

ADIOS


	2. Segundo Pensamiento

**Psicología Perturbadora**

**_Disclaimer: _**Card Captor Sakura no me pertenece... sino que son propiedad de CLAMP

Un olor extraño…

Un grito: _**"¡Mamá, espera!"**__…_

Una explosión…

Un golpe… _Inconsciencia_…

_Estaba inmóvil, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sentía como si tuviera un peso de tres mil kilos sobre ella, respiraba con dificultad, solo escuchaba un sonido constante: "Bip… bip… bip… bip…"_

_Empezó a abrir los ojos con dificultad, muy lentamente, sentía los parpados demasiado pesados como si no hubiera dormido en años pero no sabía durante cuánto tiempo los había mantenido cerrados. Sus espesas pestañas le dejaban pasar un poco de luz blanca, los abrió un poco más observando un techo blanco, hasta que los abrió completamente pero volviéndolos a cerrar como reflejo pues la habitación estaba muy iluminada…_

_**- ¿Qué bueno que ya despertó, señorita Kinomoto? –**__le dijo una enfermera. _

_Sí. Estaba en un hospital, cubierta de vendajes, tubos incrustados en sus venas ocasionándole unas punzadas de dolor, pero muy tenue, con un respirador en la nariz y un aparato que media sus latidos._

_- __**¿Q-qué me su-ce-dio? –**__dijo la joven de dieciocho años entrecortadamente._

"_Como si no lo supieras, niña". _

_Dijo una voz en su oído… una voz que reconocía… pero que ignoro…_

_- __**Hubo un incendio en su casa – **__dijo lamentablemente la enfermera._

_- __**Un… in-cendio – **__suspiro por el esfuerzo, cada vez que hablaba sentía una opresión en su pecho – __**Mi… familia… ¿có-como es-está? – **__pregunto dificultosamente._

_- __**No debe de esforzarse demasiado, tuvo un fuerte impacto, cuando su casa exploto iba a entrar por la puerta del patio trasero y… la explosión hizo que chocara con un árbol, quedando inconsciente – **__dijo la enfermera con tristeza pues eso es lo que le habían informado los paramédicos._

_- __**Sí… recuerdo… algo – **__susurro roncamente -__**.**__**Pero… mi familia… ¿Dónde… está? –**__pregunto nuevamente._

_- __**Ellos… lamentablemente murieron, no pudieron… rescatarlos a tiempo – **__le dijo la enfermera._

_- __**No… mi familia… ¡NO! – **__dijo mientras las lágrimas se derramaban desconsoladamente -. __**¡Tengo… que…. salir… de aquí! ¡No le creo… está… mintiendo! –**__gritaba como podía pues su reseca garganta le impedía que saliera su voz, se quitaba las intravenosas con fuerza bruta que no sabía de donde había sacado, se levanto rápidamente sintiéndose mareada y su vista se nublaba._

_- __**Tranquilícese señorita, no está bien que haga eso – **__le dijo la enfermera sosteniéndola con fuerza._

_- __**¡NECESITO SALIR DE AQUÍ! – **__grito a más no poder, debilitándose._

_- __**¡Ayuda, por favor! – **__gritaba la enfermera sosteniendo a la joven que se movía para poder zafarse del amarre, pero de repente entraron unos enfermeros y un doctor._

_- __**Pónganle un tranquilizante ¡rápido! –**__en eso una enfermera se acerco a la joven con una jeringa._

_- __**NO… suéltenme, por favor, necesito… ver a… mi familia – **__gritaba sin dejar de moverse._

_- __**Señorita tranquila – **__dijo inyectándola rápidamente._

_- __**No… entiende… por mi culpa ellos… murieron… - **__fue lo último que dijo antes de quedar completamente inconsciente… de nuevo._

_- __**Pobrecilla, tan joven y sola en este mundo – **__dijo con pesar una enfermera viendo como la acomodaban en su camilla… _

**+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+**

**Segundo pensamiento:**

"_**Misteriosa Curiosidad"**_

"_La verdadera ciencia enseña, por encima de todo, a dudar y a ser ignorante"_

_(Miguel de Unamuno)_

**- Buenos días, Doctor Li.**

**- Buenos días, Señor Fujiwara – **le regreso el saludo.

Ah… estoy un poco cansado pues ayer me dormí un poco tarde y el beber no ayuda demasiado, después de ir con Eriol al bar, pero me repongo fácilmente.

Sigo derecho a mi oficina, sin distracciones.

Al llegar me dejo caer en la silla, dejo mi maletín en el escritorio y prendo la computadora. Un día nuevo para trabajar.

Hoy el cielo dejo de estar nublado para presenciar a un brillante y caluroso Sol.

Aquí no hace tanto calor como en Hong Kong, pero si hace más frío que haya, por eso me voy en Navidad a visitar a mi familia, aunque al segundo que piso mi ciudad natal me arrepiento demasiado. Es lo malo de tener una familia demasiado… em… ¿peculiar? Sí peculiar es la palabra correcta.

Pero uno no escoge a la familia que tiene, solo hay que aceptarla tal y como es, aunque sea excéntrica y exageradamente tradicionalista. Aun así quiero a mi familia con todo y sus peculiaridades.

Ahora que me pongo a pensar, últimamente, mejor dicho, desde ayer, he estado observando demasiado al cielo. Que si las nubes están más esponjosas, que si son grises, negras, blancas o anaranjadas –sí, hay nubes anaranjadas, rosas y hasta azules, claro si lo observas durante todas sus etapas-, si están muy distanciadas o muy cercanas, las configuraciones irregulares que tienen, aunque analizando más a fondo…

¿Cuándo las nubes han sido de una forma exactamente igual?

Siempre tienen que ser onduladas y esponjosas, nunca van a poder estar cuadradas o triangulares.

Digo que las nubes son como las personas. Siempre buscamos alguna diferencia que nos haga _especiales _de los demás, algo que nos diferencie, pero… últimamente, y gracias a los medios de comunicación –no es que tenga algo en contra de ellos debo aclarar pero como todo lo útil siempre tiene que existir algo fuera de lugar- nos exponen algún prototipo que nos obligan a seguir a alguien "_perfectamente perfecto_", un _modelo a seguir_que no hace más que puras estupideces, nos manipulan utilizándonos a su antojo, para comprar productos con las tres I: _Inútiles_, _Inservibles_ e _Innecesarios_.

Pero algo que nos diferencia de las nubes, además de que respiramos, pensamos y sentimos, es que ellas siempre están juntas, no importa si se alejan unos metros siempre están ahí, y no se dejan llevar por _modelos inútiles_, no se dejan manipular, andan libres, a su antojo. No piensan en sus acciones, ni en un futuro que no tiene punto final.

Sí, ya me estoy volviendo loco porque… ¿a quién rayos se le ocurre pensar que las nubes tienen pensamientos y toman decisiones? ¿Y en cualquier parecido con un ser pensante?

Solo yo.

Después de mis cavilaciones sobre nubes pensantes, leo uno que otro expediente.

Muy interesantes, un chico está aquí por haber presenciado un asesinato y quedo traumatizado con un poco de personalidad paranoide –se caracteriza por la suspicacia y desconfianza- claro que no es muy avanzado su caso, una mujer que tiene depresión e histeria por la muerte de su esposo e hijo, un hombre con agorafobia, miedo a los espacios abiertos, detrás de esta fobia se oculta el terror a la muerte o a su propio pánico, supuestamente es una de las más perturbadoras fobias junto con la claustrofobia, pero todo es _perturbador_en este mundo y más lo desconocido.

No me imagino tener miedo a salir a la calle, a un lugar abierto y enorme, incluso te asustarías del más pequeño espacio porque para ti sería… enorme.

La mente es poderosa y nos juega muchas bromas pesadas, _demasiadas_.

En fin. Muchos casos interesantes, pero otra vez me tope con el expediente que se me cayó ayer, y el _gusanito_de la curiosidad me pico otra vez.

Tamborilee por unos minutos mis dedos por el teclado de la computadora, decidiendo si investigar o no, y de repente me vi escribiendo el nombre de mi paciente:

_Sakura Kinomoto._

Aparecieron varias páginas (esto es lo útil de las comunicaciones y la tecnología), aunque se tarda demasiado en cargarse (esto es lo inútil).

Salió una de unos concursos de modelaje en donde ella gano el primer lugar, los diseños eran originales y temáticos. Ella tenía dieciséis años y participaba junto con su prima _Tomoyo_ _Daidouji: _ladiseñadora_, _por el tipo de diseños es una chica extrovertida y original, a la que no le gusta ser imitada, tal vez sea intuitiva, y muy alegre. Sí, todo eso dicen sus diseños.

También encontré unos periódicos que anunciaban una feria deportiva en donde ella gano el primer lugar en la carrera de obstáculos, también una de un concurso de porristas.

Era una niña muy popular.

Yo también ganaba lugares en deportes, artes marciales y matemáticas, pero eso era en China, aun tenía a mi madre diciéndome: _"Hijo, tienes que ser responsable y destacar como todo un Li", _creo que mejor sigo investigando en vez de recordar mi niñez.

Encontré otra página, pero esta hablaba sobre su familia y un _accidente_.

En grandes letras centrales dice:

_**¿Incendio Accidental?**_

_**Hace tres meses ocurrió un incendio en Tomoeda, en la casa del famoso arqueólogo Fujitaka Kinomoto, lamentablemente murió junto con su esposa e hijo, Nadeishko y Touya Kinomoto. **_

_**Era un día normal para la familia Kinomoto, cuando la señora Kinomoto estaba a punto de encender la estufa, se hizo una explosión por una fuga de gas, eso es lo que comentan los especialistas encargados de este caso. **_

_**Pero solo hubo un sobreviviente de la familia Kinomoto, y es la joven de dieciocho años Sakura Kinomoto, que estaba hospitalizada y en recuperación, todo indicaba que estaba fuera de peligro.**_

_**Ahora… un mes después, pruebas contundentes y comentarios, indican que este incendio no fue un accidente como todos creían. Al parecer, la fuga de gas fue ocasionada por el rompimiento (con una navaja ordinaria) de una manguera que conectaba el tanque de gas a la estufa, acusando a la hija Kinomoto y a su novio, Yue Reed, de haber conspirado juntos. **_

_**El resultado, es que Yue Reed había utilizado a la joven Kinomoto, pues ella tiene un problema mental (no se especifica) y ahora él está en la prisión de alta seguridad de Japón, y la joven Kinomoto está en el Hospital General Psiquiátrico de Japón.**_

_**Esto es un ejemplo de cómo es muy fácil de manipular a la gente, lo mejor que se puede hacer es conocer bien a la gente que les rodea, porque usted podría ser el próximo con una historia tan aterradora como esta, para que vean que hasta lo peor pasa en la vida real…**_

"_**Toc… toc…"**_

Me sobresalto por el golpeteo de la puerta, creo que me metí mucho en la lectura. Cierro la ventana de Internet, me levanto y doy un largo suspiro, me dirijo a la puerta y me encuentro a Eriol.

**- ¡Qué tal amigo!, ¿cómo estás? – **me dice alegremente pasando a _mi_oficina y sentándose en _mi_silla **–. Veo que has estado trabajando – **dice observando _mi_escritorio.

Creo que soy un poco posesivo ¿verdad?

**- Sí, al menos yo hago algo productivo – **le digo sentándome en la silla que esta frente a _mi_escritorio.

**- Ay Shaoran, mira que debería sentirme ofendido por ese comentario y hasta te podría despedir, pero como somos amigos, no lo hare, además de que me gusta tu sinceridad – **sonríe burlonamente como ya es algo común.

Sí, él y yo se podría decir que ya somos _íntimos_ amigos.

Todo lo que pasa en una noche de copas.

Una: o te despiertas con una mujer que ni conoces y haces memoria de caballero

Dos: despiertas en un basurero a mitad de la nada

Tres: despiertas con alguien de tu mismo sexo.

Gracias a Dios que eso no me ha sucedido pero me lo han contado

Cuatro: amnesia marital, es decir, casarte y no recordar ni con quien.

Em… eso si me paso pero prefiero olvidarlo.

Y cinco: conocer a un hombre que no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza o está fuera de sus cabales, o ambas, y se hace tu mejor amigo.

Eso no me había sucedido hasta ahora.

**- ¿Y a que se debe tu **_**agradable**__**y esperada**_**visita?**– pregunto aburridamente.

**- Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran, créeme deberías ser más agradecido con la gente que te rodea – **suspira trágicamente para continuar diciendo**-: Vine para que fuéramos a comer a la cafetería.**

**- ¿Qué pero si apenas son… - **pero no pude continuar porque Eriol me enseño su reloj de pulsera, muy elegante por cierto y de buena marca, que marcaban las dos de la tarde, eso es por andar investigando para saciar a mi gusanito de la curiosidad **– Oh… ya son las dos – **digo distraídamente.

**- No Shaoran ¡qué va! apenas esta amaneciendo, creo que debería de comprarte un reloj, las distracciones no son buenas – **se burla de mi mientras que yo emito un gruñido.

**- Ándale no que querías que fuéramos a la cafetería – **le digo levantándome de la silla para dirigirme a la puerta.

**- Sí, vamos – **dice negando con la cabeza, alcanzándome, pues yo ya me dirigía al elevador.

Eriol se la paso parloteando todo el camino, yo de vez en cuando asentía o decía: "aja". Sí, es la mejor forma de parecer interesado y no estarlo.

Por fin dejo de hablar al llegar a la cafetería del edificio, entramos, tomamos unas charolas e hicimos fila, entonces mi gusanito despertó y le pregunte:

**- Em… Eriol ¿qué sabes sobre… **_**Sakura Kinomoto? – **_pregunto aparentando desinterés mientras agarro unas verduras.

**- Ah… no creí que te involucraras con tus pacientes Shaoran, quien te viera – **me dice pícaramente golpeándome con su codo **-, no te preocupes, no le diré nada al jefe, ah… pero que tonto, si yo soy el jefe, jejeje – **se burla, como ya es costumbre.

**- Qué gracioso, deja me rio, ja ja ja – **digo sarcásticamente y avanzando para escoger entre arroz o pasta.

**- Ay… yo siempre, es un don, **_**querido**_**Shaoran – **sonríe.

- **Y no me vas a contestar – **le digo mientras pago mi comida.

**- Esta bien, claro que te voy a contestar, no seas desesperado, a las mujeres no les gustan los desesperados – **se burla, de nuevo.

Algún día me acostumbrare.

_No. _Dice una voz en mi cabeza como contestación.

- **Ya, que no estoy bromeando – **le digo seriamente sentándome en una mesa cerca de una ventana que da vista al jardín.

**- Okey – **dice sentándose en frente de mí cambiando su semblante a uno más serio -.**Ella era una chica muy vivaz e introvertida, demasiado alegre, siempre con ideas frescas, iba a estudiar arquitectura. Siempre pensaba muy claro las cosas. De niña era muy soñadora y despistada, y aun lo sigue siendo pero… - **de repente se quedo callado mirando su charola que estaba intacta -**. Pero en su adolescencia empezó a cambiar, su actitud empezó a ser retraída, a veces ni la reconocías, después conoció a Yue, se enamoro y… creo que tu sabes el resto – **creo que Eriol es muy intuitivo pues me vio directamente a los ojos como diciendo: _"Te atrape", _pero mi mayor pregunta era como demonios sabía tanto -**. Se tanto, porque ella y yo éramos amigos, aun lo somos pero… ya no tiene la **_**chispa**_**de antes, es totalmente **_**otra**__**persona**_** – **contesta mi pregunta con una sonrisa triste.

¡Brujo!

Eso es lo que es, un brujo o alguien que lee las mentes de las personas.

**- No, no tengo poderes – **dice con su sonrisa burlona haciendo que frunciera el ceño.

- **Entonces, como sabes lo que pienso.**

**- Muy fácil mi querido amigo, tu rostro es un reflejo de ti mismo y no recuerdas mi profesión, puedo predecir las acciones o pensamientos de las personas; además eres muy predecible – **dice sencillamente comiendo su hamburguesa.

**- Ah… - **es lo único que digo mirando por la ventana.

- **Pero… a qué viene **_**tanta**__**curiosidad**_**, acaso… te gusto la pequeña Sakura – **sonríe pícaramente. Y siento mis mejillas enrojecer.

- **¿Qué es lo que dices? – **pregunto exaltado.

- **Solo digo lo que observo, además, serias un buen prospecto de novio, aunque me sentiré realmente traicionado, **_**mi**__**amado**__**Shaoran**_** – **dramatiza las cosas frotando _mi_mano con _su_mejilla de una forma realmente empalagosa mientras yo trato de quitársela, sintiendo varias miradas posadas en nosotros dos.

**- ¡Cállate Eriol! Yo no tengo tus mismos gustos – **aparto mi mano de su mejilla.

- **Obviamente que no, porque yo no me fijo en **_**mis**__**pacientes**_** – **dice masticando una cereza que tenía en un pedazo de pastel, sería con doble intención.

Obviamente que sí.

- **¡Ja! que gracioso – **digo sarcásticamente viendo como sonríe sínicamente.

- **Si, pero no soy tu payaso, claro que… hay excepciones.**

Ya mejor ni le hice caso y seguí con mi comida.

Nos quedamos en silencio, y vaya que lo disfrutaba… tranquilidad, pero de repente comento:

**- Ojala que la pudieras ayudar Shaoran, ella se merece… ser feliz y estar tranquila, ya tuvo demasiadas **_**lecciones **_**aunque… no, no me hagas caso – **sonrió ladinamente, dejándome un poco intranquilo con su "aunque…", pero presentía que era algo importante.

- **Veré que puedo hacer – **le contesto mientras me tomo mi refresco de una sola vez.

- **Gracias, te **_**estaremos **_**muy agradecidos – **otra vez con las dobles intenciones, esto no me gusta demasiado.

- **Pero no prometo nada, tampoco soy mago.**

Me levanto de la silla con la charola, para llevarla al basurero que estaba en una esquina de nosotros.

- **Entonces me despido Shao, tengo que atender unos asuntos fuera por unas horas así que si necesitas algo le dices a Kaho – **se levanta, tira los restos de su comida, para después irse.

- _**Raro… **_- susurro para mi mismo antes de salir de la cafetería.

Quizás nunca llegue a entenderlo, es un hombre con demasiados misterios, por algo es el jefe de este hospital.

------

- **Dime Michael ¿tienes algún contacto con tu familia? – **le pregunte porque apenas tiene dieciocho años, es un niño a simple vista aun teniendo esa edad, su cabello rubio despeinado, sus ojos con unas ojeras pronunciadas, su piel bastante pálida, su aspecto de inocencia pero retraído.

Se abraza a sí mismo con la mirada llena de temor, llevo un poco de tiempo hablando con él, pero ni siquiera me mira directamente, a veces su mirada se dirige hacia la nada y me dice evasivas.

- **¿Para qué quiere saber sobre ella? Debe de estar enterado que ni siquiera me buscan – **me contesta mirándome fijamente, no muestra alguna emoción.

- **Porque tú me interesas… quiero saber sobre ti – **digo amablemente, me tendré que ganar su confianza poco a poco.

- **Claro… las personas no se interesan por alguien que no sea uno mismo, siempre buscan como lastimar a los demás, absorbiendo el sufrimiento de ellos, es como la sangre para los vampiros – **dice con arrogancia.

Tiene un concepto negativo de las personas, a lo mejor el ver lo que no tenía que ver lo lastimo y se quedo con esa imagen.

- **¿Te gustan los vampiros? – **tengo que encontrar algún tema de su interés, desviarlo por un momento de sus recuerdos para que cuidadosamente encuentre otra perspectiva de las cosas.

- **Eso a usted no le incumbe – **murmura, al parecer si, uno no habla de algo que no le guste.

- **Si me incumbe, no por nada acepte este trabajo, solo quiero ayudar a las personas que pueda.**

**- Ja… **

**- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso nadie te pregunta sobre ti? **

**- Le voy a decir una cosa – **se acomoda enuna esquina del diván -: **No me interesa ni me da la gana hablar de mí… ¿Por qué no es como los demás? Los anteriores no les interesaba lo que les dijeras porque solo estaban apuntando algo en una libreta y asintiendo o aparentando algún interés en una estúpida plática que no tiene algún sentido, no veo en que me pueda ayudar, yo no estoy mal... creo que puedo hacerlo solo.**

- **Claro… yo sé que puedes hacerlo tu solo pero… ¿Estás seguro de no hablar? ¿De quedarte callado sin que nadie escuche o te ponga atención? ¿No estás aburrido de estar aquí? ¿En este lugar? ¿De no poder terminar una carrera? ¿No poder tener alguna relación amorosa? ¿De volver a confiar en ti mismo? ¿De salir y sentirte seguro de que no pasara nada? **– guardo silencio, no dijo nada.

- **Ya le dije que…**

**- Que a nadie le interesa tu vida… pero, si no estuvieras aquí ¿a tu familia no le interesas? Sabes porque no hablas sobre ti.**

**- Porque mi vida no es interesante solo es estúpida – **contesta simplemente.

- **No. Porque tienes miedo a que yo pueda interesarme en ti, a abrirte y sufrir, a terminar devastado, a que yo pueda saber cómo dañarte, tienes desconfianza no solo por tus recuerdos sino por miedo a que te pueda suceder eso, si nunca hablas y dices quien o quienes lo ocasionaron dejaras que otras personas sufran, que a desconocidos les suceda lo mismo ¿acaso estas seguro de que no lastimaran a tu familia? ¿De que alguien que conozcas no sufrirá porque tu no declaraste?, si dices algo que te daña o que te gusta nadie te dañara porque eres demasiado fuerte y crees en ti mismo. Cuando creas en ti mismo, te dará igual si dices algo o no porque sabrás que estas bien mentalmente, que no tendrás algún remordimiento como ahora… porque ahora tienes tanto miedo que no hablas para salvar a otras personas que te estarán agradecidas, te admiraran por ser fuerte ya que superaste un miedo, y nunca tendrás que desconfiar porque todo mundo te dañara, te pisoteara y maltratará, te traumara, pero tu superaras eso para demostrar que eres mejor que ellos y que puedes confiar de que saldrás lastimado pero no lo demostraras con desconfianzas. Porque como tu dijiste las personas se alimentan de nuestro sufrimiento, de nuestros miedos para sentirse superiores y pisotearte porque solo nos interesa nuestro propio bienestar. Y creo que necesitas irte a tomar aire, así que nos seguiremos viendo – **termine diciendo.

Lo observe desubicado y pensativo, hasta yo mismo me canse de lo que decía. No quería decir todo eso de una sola vez pero hay personas muy testarudas que necesitan abrirles los ojos de un golpe.

No todos somos iguales.

Con respecto a lo de que todos nos alimentamos del sufrimiento es verdad, suena mal pero es cierto. El mundo entero te hará daño, algunos con intención y otros sin ella pero terminaran haciéndolo porque todos desconfían de sí mismos, temiendo que el otro te opaque, por lo que tú lo intentas destruir. Si somos egoístas, codiciosos, nunca nos saciamos de nada, siempre buscamos por más.

- **Ah… que cansancio, y eso que apenas empecé**_** –**_suspire girando mi cuello, y escuche un ligero "_crack"_significado de… liberación de tensión…

De repente escucho unos golpes en mi puerta por lo cual me levanto para abrirla. Encontrándome con Kaho, y detrás de ella se encuentra _Sakura…_

- **Buenas tardes Shaoran, aquí te traigo a Sakura Kinomoto… - **dice Kaho mientras Sakura desvía su mirada de la mía, una hermosa mirada verde.

- **Buenas tardes Kaho… Sakura – **digo dirigiéndome a ambas.

- **Entonces me retiro… Sakura… - **la observa aunque ella solo mire los azulejos con figuras irregulares – **Vas a estar bien… el Doctor Li es una muy buena persona – **la alienta dándole un empujón dentro de la habitación.

Después, solo quedamos ella y yo en esa habitación. Cerré la puerta, suspire y me voltee hacia ella.

**- Sakura… puedes sentarte ahí – **le digo amablemente señalando el diván, a lo que ella asiente.

Ya estando ella y yo frente a frente, aunque ella solo observara el jardín con nostalgia.

- **¿Te gustan los jardines? **

**- Algo… - **si no fuera porque la habitación es muy silenciosa y yo estaba un poco cerca de ella, no la hubiera escuchado.

**- Puedes confiar en mi… si quieres me puedes decir Shaoran.**

**- A veces, la confianza no es suficiente… **_**Doctor.**_

**- Lo se… - **le digo mientras siento como un dolor se apodera de mi – **Cuéntame sobre tu familia.**

**- Mi familia… **

**- Si.**

**- Ellos están… muertos… por mi culpa – **su mirada se torna vidriosa al pronunciar esas palabras.

- **Tu no tuviste la culpa, eso fue un accidente – **observo como aparece una mueca en su rostro – **Si tienes la culpa… ¿Cómo le hiciste para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo? Porque estabas en el jardín de tu casa.**

**- No lo se… **

**- Entonces no tienes la culpa.**

**- Si la tengo, por no poder hacer nada para salvarlos.**

**- Pero no tuviste tiempo.**

**- El tiempo no es lo importante, sino… sino… - **pero se callo, bajo su rostro.

Quedamos en silencio por unos minutos. Quería darle tiempo para relajarse y que pudiera tenerme confianza…

- **¿Por qué te internaste voluntariamente? – **si… ella dio la opción de que la internaran aquí, ella eligió esto.

**- Porque… no soy una buena persona.**

**- Pero… hay muchas "malas personas" a nuestro alrededor, nadie es "bueno", todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro pero no lo damos a conocer.**

**- O… lo ocultan para protegerse ¿no?**

**- Si… - **le contesto -. **Pero… tu no eres así… **- afirmo en vez de preguntar, pero ella solo movió sus hombros -. **¿Qué prefieres hacer… que es lo que mas te gusta? – **pregunto pero no me responde.

- **¿Te gusta leer?**

**- … Si… **

**- ¿Qué genero?**

**- ……….. Fantasía… Amor…**

Aunque se tardo un poco en contestar, contesto… un avance.

**- Mmm… te gusta lo irreal.**

**- Creo…**

**- ¿Cuál ha sido tu libro preferido? **

- **No tengo –**aun sigue con sus respuestas cortas.

- **¿Por qué no tienes alguno?**

**- … Solo no tengo preferencias…**

**- Pero… debe haber alguna razón para eso – **la veo suspirar con cansancio.

- **No la hay… no siempre hay un porque de las cosas – **murmura.

- **Claro que si… todo tiene algún porque.**

**- Si usted lo dice.**

**- No porque yo lo digo, sino porque es la verdad –**como quisiera que ella fuera más abierta, aunque es casi lo mismo con todos mis pacientes, ninguno confía en mí, pero me ganare su confianza y la de ella también.

- **¿Cuando terminara esto? – **pregunta ausente.

- **Te incomodan mis preguntas acaso.**

**- Es que… quisiera no hablar.**

**- Esto terminara cuando quieras… no es una obligación que perdures aquí cuando yo quiera, en cambio si tu deseas irte, estas en tu derecho – **le digo recostándome un poco en mi asiento.

**- Entonces… ¿puedo ir al jardín? – **pregunta con un brillo en sus ojos, como cuando una niña pide su muñeca preferida de un aparador.

- **Si es lo que quieres… - **le contesto simplemente.

- **Si… - **la veo levantarse decidida.

Ya en la puerta, la "libertad" para salir de mi interrogatorio.

**- Espero… que puedas confiar en mí… **_**Sakura…**_**- **le digo, mientras observo como se queda quieta con su mano en la perilla, apretándola con tal fuerza que pensé que la rompería.

Su postura cambio completamente, esta ahora era erguida, decidida. Sin soltar la perilla dejo ver medio rostro hacia mí, este tenía una sonrisa de arrogancia, su flequillo cubría parte de su mirada pero sabia que había cambiado…

- **Deberías de alejarte… no tendrías un buen final… **_**Shaoran… - **_su voz cambio a una sensual e intrépida, y cuando pude reaccionar de mi estado de incredulidad por lo de mi nombramiento y su advertencia, ella ya se había marchado…

_**Continuara+_+**_

* * *

_**Hime-Notas **__(Por un momento ahora ya no se mi identidad con tantos nombres jaja… yo misma me entiendo)__**:**_

Hola!!!

Aquí vengo a dejar este segundo capi, que lo había terminado hace un tiempito pero… si, siempre hay un pero… no lo había podido publicar porque no estaba convencida, problemas personales, verdadera falta de inspiración en este fic, y por eso le pedí a una personita que lo leyera y me diera su opinión, así que le mando un gran abrazo a esa personita si es que esta leyendo esto (Hola Cloncita Mayor…xD)

Dejando los agradecimientos jajaja… espero que hayan disfrutado este capi… además, me tarde mucho en subirlo porque, tengo a mi historia revoltosa n_nb y… un proyecto que comencé con la personita antes mencionada que esa historia si es una continuación de CCS jojojo como me gusta esa historia (si lo quieren leer se llama Snow Shadow jojojo), en fin… creo que si comento sobre este capi se me saldrán muchos adelantos jaja… como el final O.O… si, el final, y que final… cierta prima mía dijo que estaba bien hacerlo así porque… bueno mejor no digo nada, porque a mi me va a hacer sufrir decirlo… snif

Además… aquí no comento mucho porque… no se… ya es muy noche… si, es eso, también porque estoy traumada o_O, bueno mejor dicho me traume mas con muchas cosas jeje (culpen a… mis amigos y… a los animes que he visto últimamente… jojojo, también al ingerir mucha glucosa y a los libros, bueno los libros no, esos son muy buenos… LEAN jeje –Sino leyeran no creo que estarían aquí, que comentario en serio-, ejem… me dicen cualquier falta de ortografía o cualquier incoherencia, que creo que todo lo que escribo últimamente son incoherencias)

Creo que ya me voy… jojojo a dormir… si… estoy cansada… y a punto de llorar con la canción de fondo… wua… (Tengo algo extraño con las canciones, no me hagan caso) y esa canción me recuerda a… esa escenita que tengo que escribir en mi otro fic (OS)… lastima que falta para eso… ash…

Dejen su lindo review… como siempre todo comentario no importa de que se trate, es bueno y bien recibido por mi…

Ahora si…

HASTA PRONTO!!!


	3. Terce Pensamiento

**Psicología Perturbadora**

Los rayos del sol se infiltraban entre los huecos de las hojas verdes como el color de los ojos de la chica que corría sonriente debajo de ellas; sintiendo la fresca brisa de primavera enredándose en sus cabellos castaños claros. Su sonrisa iluminaría a cualquiera que la viera.

Se detuvo en la esquina en donde daría vuelta hacia su acogedora casa amarilla, en donde la estarían recibiendo sus padres. Su madre con una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, su padre con la pregunta de siempre: "¿Pequeña, como te fue hoy?" a lo que ella contestaría: "Muy bien, papá".

_Pero ese día no iba a ser como los demás…_

Al levantar la vista desde la esquina de esa calle que muchas veces había recorrido, vio algo que la sorprendió a sobremanera… una imagen que jamás se borraría de su mente. Quizá no se podía divisar bien quienes eran las dos personas que se localizaban debajo de la sombra de ese gran árbol, pero ella… ella sabía perfectamente quienes eran…

¿Cómo es que estaba sucediéndole algo como eso?

Pero no solo a ella… a su familia… a su madre…

Y se quedo más petrificada al descubrir que esos ojos grises la miraban fijamente, con regocijo, burla y altivez…

**Tercer Pensamiento:**

"_**La luz de tus ojos"**_

_"La verdad es el objetivo, el Amor el medio para llegar a ella."_

_Mahatma Gandhi_

_._

Es sorprendente como las personas nos pueden cambiar. Como los episodios que marcan nuestras vidas aunque sean insignificantes se quedan marcados en nuestra mente, y no son tan fáciles de olvidar.

Lo menciono porque cada rostro que vemos, cada sonido que escuchamos o emitimos, cada sensación recibida o dada, cada muestra física de sentimiento, es importante, porque estas nos ponen a analizar bien nuestra vida.

Sí, nuestra vida.

Porque aunque a veces ni conozcamos a una persona pero por alguna facción de su rostro lo envidiamos, deseamos pertenecer a su mundo sin siquiera saber que es lo que piensa o lo que lo motiva. Y solo porque algo en su físico te llamo la atención, solo porque ese gesto se te hizo _adorable_.

_¿Las personas nos pueden cambiar?_

Yo diría que… en parte si… y en parte no. Me debería de decidir ¿no?

Pero, es que en realidad no nos cambian, sino que como ninguna persona es igual a otra aunque tengan algo en común, todas tienen su carácter, su perspectiva de vida. Y eso ocasiona que nosotros nos… _acoplemos_ a esa persona, que haga relucir algo que siempre estuvo muy dentro de nosotros, algo que nunca nos dimos cuenta de ello aunque hay que aceptar que los seres humanos nos conocemos mejor que nuestros amigos y familiares, y si nos damos cuenta de ese _algo_ oculto pero lo ignoramos y hacemos como que nunca hubiera existido, pero cuando este sale a la luz muchos se sorprenden y dicen lo típico: _"Has cambiado que ya ni te reconozco" "Que has hecho con… que conocí" "¡¿Tu hiciste eso?" "Al juntarte con… eres otro(a)" "Te estas rebelando"…_ y podría seguir con miles de frases que al final de cuentas expresan lo mismo: cambio.

Los seres humanos tenemos miedo a esa palabra… el cambio, porque nos acostumbramos a nuestra propia monotonía.

Que al final, nuestra rutina nos aburre tanto que no la alteramos por el miedo. También somos seres que no tenemos alguna regla que seguir porque cada día nos alejamos de lo que ayer fuimos pues nuestro cerebro se llena de conocimiento, de aprendizajes y poco a poco cambiamos.

Las personas somos un complejo universal, llenos de sentimientos, palabras, sensaciones y de tantos engaños que nunca sabemos cuál es nuestra verdad.

Claramente me doy cuenta, día con día, de lo diversos y cambiantes que somos, muchos hablan de bipolaridad pero… ¡quien rayos no lo es!

Quien en su vida no ha querido carcajearse y llorar al mismo tiempo, quien no ha pensado en suicidarse para después estar completamente feliz ajeno a ese pensamiento de suicidio, quien no ha querido ser alguien más… ser lo opuesto a lo que es…

Así, es como somos los seres humanos, personas imperfectas con muchos engaños y contrariedades.

Eso me recuerda a mi adolescencia, en donde conocí a una chica que me cambio la vida, hizo ver mis propios errores y fortalecer mis pensamientos, me hizo ser lo que soy ahora.

_Un Joven Psicólogo con familia extravagante y nubes pensantes._

Esa chica era… muy extraña, y no solo me rompió el corazón sino que también mí… rostro.

¿Por qué?

Pues el comienzo es en mi último semestre de preparatoria, cuando yo era un chiquillo indeciso ajeno a lo que quería estudiar, solo pensaba en cosas insignificantes y superficiales, pero ella… ella cambio mi perspectiva, con sus lágrimas, sonrisas y golpes.

La primera vez que coincidimos fue en Coordinación, yo iba a comprar un libro y ella paso de largo mío y casi se caía del escalón de la banqueta si no fuera por su buena maldita suerte (así le llamaba ella).

— ¿Acaso estas idiota? — le pregunte indignado porque en su caída tiro el libro que traía en brazos hacia un charco.

Pero ella me hizo caso, no, siguió su camino y yo… con mi orgullo herido la seguí, le toque el hombro y sin darme cuenta ya estaba en el lodo con mi mejilla golpeada y mi labio partido.

Ella no dijo nada, solo me miro, con su mirada tan cambiante como ella misma, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su piel de un color asombrosamente perfecto, su cabello negro ondulado agarrado de lado por un broche en forma de arcoíris, su uniforme era impecable, y yo me sorprendí; pues era una de las chicas más amigables de toda la preparatoria y ella me había golpeado. Su nombre… era Loren.

— ¡Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza! — sus ojos miel comenzaron a oscurecerse por las lagrimas, y eso me rompió el corazón.

—Lo que tenga mi cabeza no es tu maldito problema, estoy cansada de personas creídas como tú y mientras pueda detener a las personas como tú lo hare. Hare lo que esté en mis manos para que las personas no sufran, para que todos tengan un final feliz, para que tu y todos tus amigos se arrepientan de todo lo malo que han hecho, para que recapaciten y no desperdicien su tiempo en tonterías— y sin más se marcho.

Días después, cuando me veía se sonrojaba por lo apenada que estaba, se veía muy linda así. Pero yo sabía que estaba algo mal en su esfera de perfección. Porque la niña que aparentaba no era la que me había golpeado y tirado al fango. Así que, le hable.

—Loren, ¿podemos hablar? — ella me miro sorprendida pero como estaban sus amigas a su alrededor me sonrió y me siguió sumisa.

— Y de que quieres hablar— dijo ya que estábamos apartados del mundo superficial que nos envolvía.

— ¿Qué es lo que hay? — pregunte, ella me miro extrañada.

— No sé qué quieres decir.

— ¿Qué hay detrás de tus sonrisas?

— ¿Detrás? Acaso debe… no… que pregunta es esa.

— No me digas tonterías, ¿Qué es lo que escondes? — pregunte duro.

— No hay…

— Claro que lo hay — objete.

— Yo… tu… ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque te quiero ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? Pero no ves que estoy feliz, no hay nada malo. Si acaso es por lo de la vez pasada, ese día tenía… problemas… femeninos, tu sabes — su sonrojo fue tal que se confundía con la pared roja.

— Eh… no creo que haya sido por… tus problemas femeninos — le conteste contrariado.

— Porque te importa saberlo… nunca me habías notado, porque hacerlo, soy una desconocida para ti.

Ella tenía razón, era una desconocida para mí y por lo cual quería conocerla, quería conocer a la chica que me tiro al lodo, a la que era toda una contrariedad. Al parecer desde siempre he tenido esa manía de querer lo desconocido.

— Solo quiero saber de ti… ser tu amigo, quizá.

— ¿Amigo? — la interrogación y miedo se notaba en su mirada.

— Sí, amigos…

Después, me cautivo con una sonrisa, pues ella había notado que mis intenciones eran buenas.

Los días, meses, años pasaron (para ser exactos dos). Y ella y yo nos volvimos inseparables. Me entere de sus miedos, inseguridades, tristezas, depresiones. Yo era el apoyo de Loren y ella lo era para mí.

Al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, el descubrir que ella no era tan inocente. Era una chica llena de inseguridades y tristezas, todo por una enfermedad que tenía. Nunca me había enterado de que se trataba ni la gravedad de ese asunto puesto que nunca le quise preguntar y ella no dijo nada.

Hasta que un día de invierno, lo recuerdo perfectamente. Estábamos a 10 grados bajo cero, una de las peores heladas, la nieve caía, todo era muy resbaladizo y nadie quería salir de sus casas por miedo a una pulmonía.

Ese día, 21 de diciembre, ella me obligo a salir con ella bajo la nieve –yo con miles de chaquetas, igual que ella-. Sonreía, pero se veía demasiado demacrada, sus mejillas sonrosadas y un gorro la cubría (que por cierto, nunca lo abandonaba desde unos meses atrás). La observe intrigado, tenía como un mes sin verla y sentía que algo no estaba bien.

De repente, después de un tiempo de jugar en la nieve y reír, ella se sentó en frente del congelado lago y yo la acompañe. Observe su perfil, se notaba cansancio, su alegría ya no estaba.

— Shaoran… — bajo su mirada hacia sus manos cubiertas por los guantes rosas.

— Dime.

— Yo… moriré — lo dijo con una sonrisa triste observándome mientras una lagrima era iluminada por los rayos de sol que apenas vislumbraban.

— Estas de broma ¿verdad? — le pregunte serio.

— No, hablo en serio.

En ese momento desvíe mi mirada de la suya, eso no podía ser verdad, porque ella era mi amiga, la chica que amaba.

— Lo supe el día que chocamos, por eso actúe de esa manera — dijo mirando al sol, que convertía en dorado a la blanca nieve (más bien hielo) —. Estaba fuera de mí, mi papá nos había dejado a mi mamá y a mí, eso ya lo sabes, pero se alejo porque me detectaron Leucemia. Estaba comenzando, entre en tratamientos y eso gastaba energías, me debilitaba. No tenía dinero suficiente. Pero los médicos nunca supieron cómo fue que sobreviví, como es que sigo viva. Yo pienso que es por ti y por mi mamá, son las únicas personas que han sabido escucharme y te lo agradezco demasiado.

Mi corazón se destrozo y debilito a la vez, me sentía impotente por no hacer nada.

— Pero… todavía tienes oportunidad — dije positivamente.

— No, ya no se puede hacer más por mí, deje de ir a las quimioterapias y deje de tomar esos fuertes medicamentos, me hacían más daño que otra cosa. Pensé que era mejor así puesto que me sentía mejor, pero viví en mi propia burbuja. Y por eso te quiero agrade…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por mi abrazo, no quería perderla, no a ella que me enseño a vivir, no la quería dejar ir.

Lo último que sucedió fue que me sumergí en una depresión repentina al ir a su funeral, estaba lloviendo a cantaros. Con sus últimas palabras en mi memoria, cuando estaba más blanca que la nieve que presencio sus últimos días:

"_Te cuidare desde donde este… Te quiero, Shaoran"_

Una… dos… tres…. Cuatro…

Ya perdía la cuenta de cuantas veces había rebotado la pelota de colores chillantes que sostenía de vez en cuando en mis manos.

Es aburrido estar en tu casa el fin de semana, hoy no tengo nada planeado en realidad. Mañana iré a trabajar, pues hoy es domingo, el día de la semana más… inservible. Solo es para estar en familia o acostado en un sofá viendo un maratón de películas o series de televisión. Yo hice lo último toda la tarde, mientras veía _Una serie de eventos desafortunados._

Una película indicada para toda la familia, no es mi culpa levantarme temprano y que fuera la primera que vi, antes de _La Ventana Secreta_ (en otro canal).

_Una serie de eventos desafortunados_ es una muy buena película, en esta película los personajes me parecieron fantásticos, además, la historia tiene que ver mucho con la realidad: _Aunque todo salga mal… siempre habrá felicidad._ Y _La Ventana Secreta_, me gusta el final, inesperado, tal y como lo es la vida.

En fin, un Domingo común y corriente con solo recuerdos, recuerdos de mi adolescencia y por cierta paciente que ha tomado importancia.

Después de que sucedió esa platica y su cambio de personalidad, no ha vuelto a suceder durante toda la semana, ella solo se queda sentada y dando evasivas a mis preguntas, sin dejarme intimar demasiado.

No es que me interese demasiado eso de intimar, sino que me preocupo por ella de una forma que no recordaba. Suelo pensar que soy un poco extraño en eso de las relaciones interpersonales, bueno no extraño sino que no tengo muchas conexiones, no me da miedo hablar, sino que no hay tiempo suficiente para tener un tipo de relación, aunque sería buena idea salir los domingos pero… la flojera excesiva es un mal hábito humano.

Okey, no es malo flojear de vez en cuando, pero la vida no es solo sentarse en el sofá y observar cómo se cae el techo sin siquiera hacer lo posible de evitarlo.

Créanme, las personas son _flojas_ para intentar cambiar nuestro rumbo de vida, decimos: _"Ne, todo pasa por una razón"_. Sí, todo pasa por una razón pero no malinterpretemos la frase, la vida no es solo consecuencias sino acciones, acciones que al final se convierten en esa _razón_ que siempre andamos culpando de todo en vez de tratar de asimilar él porque llegamos a eso, él porque perdemos el autobús, él porque perdemos a la persona amada, él porque sacamos una mala nota, ¡él porque las galletas se acabaron! Y siempre diremos esa frase porque _siempre_ volvemos a accionar de la misma forma desinteresada y equivoca en la que estamos envueltos.

No digo que pensemos en todo lo que hacemos, hay cosas que no requieren pensar y solo requieren valor, valor de poder sostenerlas y aceptarlas.

Un sonido proveniente de la cocina hizo que me estremeciera. TELEFONO.

Sí, ese maldito aparato de comunicación verbal que solo te mete en problemas e incómoda, me aturde el sonido, es… estresante, pero irremediablemente lo necesitamos porque nos saca de apuros o nos mete en ellos porque ¿cuántas veces el Teléfono no ha sido testigo de peleas? Ya ni siquiera eso podemos hacer frente a frente, como el terminar una relación, es tan tonto que no se tiene la valentía de superar nuestros problemas sin algo de por medio.

Rechinando mi dentadura me levante escuchando el sonido del cuero ante mi acción, camine el estrecho de la sala a la cocina y conteste el aparato. Pero al decir un simple 'Hola' nadie dijo nada…

Me cruzo un escalofrió por la espalda, el porqué no lo sé con exactitud pero algo en ese silencio me estremeció. Porque, aun cuando nadie conteste se escucha algún sonido, una respiración… pero nada.

—Sostuve el cuchillo mientras cortaba el pollo frío y crudo, nunca le gustaba que tuviera grasa, cueros, sangre… nada de eso, siempre con un arroz hervido que no estuviera dorado ni aguado, verduras verdes. Pero ese día él llego más exigente, yo solo cortaba tratando de ignorarlo, centrándome en el golpe del cuchillo y la madera, no en su irritante y claustrofóbica voz.

»Pero él… él siguió y siguió… hasta que me agarro fuertemente del brazo, apretándolo, mientras yo sentía el dolor de sus dedos presionando, apreté el mango del cuchillo, recordando la última vez que él me había mirado de esa forma, con ira y burla, sintiéndose superior. Esa vez aborte, estaba embarazada, pero a él no le importo golpearme hasta que yo quede inconsciente, casi muerta…

»Ya no quería eso, y en el momento en que él me sostuvo en alto y quiso tirarme para que pudiera ser más fácil el atacarme, no supe cómo pero… yo ya tenía enterrado el cuchillo en su estómago; me soltó, le quite el cuchillo y se lo volví a encajar una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez… Hasta que un hombre me sostuvo en sus brazos para alejarme del cuerpo que estaba apuñalado por mí, ni me entere cuando me encerraron, ni cuando estaba en este lugar, solo recuerdo que fue la primera vez que sonreía en mucho tiempo. Sé que no fue 'sano' el hacer lo que hice, asesinar al hombre que amaba pero él nunca me dio nada; solo regaños, golpes, quejas, evasivas al matrimonio. No estoy loca, solo hice lo que mi instinto me dijo.

Rainnie mantuvo su rostro pasivo, nadie se imaginaria que hubiera asesinado a su cónyuge y que me lo contaría como si hubiera ido a un hermoso día de campo.

La deje irse, no sin antes preguntarle:

—¿Porqué lo soportabas? —a lo que ella solo sonrió.

—Por… miedo, Doctor, miedo a enfrentarme a un mundo que no conocía, miedo a volver a sentir lo mismo, miedo a que el pudiera encontrarme y vengarse de lo que sucedió con nuestras familias —y sin más se retiro.

La historia de Rainnie radicaba en múltiples heridas, única hija de un general que quedo viudo cuando nació Rainnie, asediada por un hombre que nunca la supo valorar, creyendo que la felicidad eran maltratos físicos, pero al final sufrió un colapso al abortar a su primer hijo, algo en ella se rompió.

Muchas veces esperamos encontrar nuestra felicidad, sin darnos cuenta que a veces nos lástima, sufriendo una y otra vez como en un círculo que jamás se detiene. Y no hacemos algo para detenerlo, al contrario, lo alentamos a seguir porque es algo que nos impulsa porque muchas veces escuchamos que el sufrimiento es como una llave a la felicidad, en vez de enfocarnos en que la felicidad la tenemos antes del sufrimiento sin darnos cuenta, sino, observa a esa persona a tu lado que sonríe contigo, eso es felicidad, miles de demostraciones que no tomamos en cuenta y sin embargo, al final de nuestros días las echamos de menos.

La realidad puede ser dura pero… ¿no vale la pena saberla?

—Shaoran, aquí te traigo a tu otra paciente —comenta Kaho, mientras entra la persona que siempre me tiene intrigado.

_Sakura_.

—Gracias, Kaho —le digo amablemente mientras la veo retirarse, y entra Sakura con paso calmado pero distraído—. Buenas tardes, Sakura —ella solo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Ya ha pasado una semana de pláticas, o mejor dicho, de escucharme a mí mismo hablar y hablar sobre cualquier cosa, quiero que ella se abra a mí, confíe en que estaré cuando me necesite.

—Dime, ¿qué tal ha estado tu día? —ella solo suspira y contesta con un _'bien'_ muy leve—, y… ¿qué me cuentas de tu adolescencia?

—Normal —dice tensa.

—Mmm… algún romance, amigos…

—Yo… —mira sus manos que empiezan a temblar levemente, eso me da cuidado.

—Dime, puedes confiar en mí, como un amigo.

—Yo… tu-tuve un novio y muchos amigos, como toda chica.

—Y… tu novio te trataba bien ¿supongo?

—S-sí

—¿Qué tal la relación con tus padres? —en eso ella me observa y parpadea dos veces, sus manos dejan de temblar.

—Como cualquier otra —aprieta su muñeca con su mano derecha, de tal forma que puedo ver las venas de sus dedos.

—¿Segura? —ella no respondió.

_¡Bingo!_

—¿Se llevaban bien? ¿Ambos trabajaban? ¿Alguna… infidelidad? —ella dejo de mecerse y bajo la cabeza, un temblor paso por su cuerpo mientras los apretones a su muñeca insistían continuamente —, ¿salían juntos? ¿Aceptaban la relación con tu novio? ¿tu hermano se llevaba bien con ellos?

—Deje de preguntarme eso—su voz sonó firme pero cautelosa, aun había deje de inquietud.

—¿Por qué? Solo quiero saber cómo era tu vida.

—Pues yo no la quiero recordar.

—¿Por qué, Sakura?

Se quedo callada.

—¿Qué sucedió que no quieres decirme? —seguí insistiendo, quería llegar al punto clave, a ese botón en donde todo empezó.

—Nada —su voz sonó ahogada, un poco distorsionada.

—¿Segura? ¿No me estas mintiendo?

—Por favor, no…

—No que, Sakura.

—No me haga esto, no podré… —se detuvo.

—No podrás ¿qué?

—Detenerlo —me miro con sus ojos un poco oscurecidos, apagando esa luz que aun permanecía en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

—¿Qué cosa? —seguí observando sus movimientos.

—A…

—¿Sí?

Siguió callada.

—Vamos, qué es tan malo que no quieres decirlo, un problema con tu hermano, tus padres, tu papá, o….

—¡Ellos no tienen que ver en esto! Ya no siga… no podre… —agacho la cabeza, sus cabellos la cubren, su respiración se volvió un poco laboriosa.

—¿Sakura? —ella no se movió.

—Ja, _gracias_ —murmura con una voz un poco más madura, como si no le perteneciera.

—¿De qué?

—Nada, Shaoran—al levantar el rostro sus ojos eran grises, un gris opaco, traslucido, que se encontraba con el verde.

—Sakura… porque…

—Estoy harta de que digan "Sakura, pobre niña, ¿Qué te sucede?".Es bastante irritante —se enderezo y su cabello lo poso al lado izquierdo de su hombro.

Aquí es donde empezaba ese cambio en ella, pero me ponía… un poco nervioso.

—¿Irritante? —seguí con un tono profesional que no denotara mi deje de desconcierto.

—Sí, porque todos piensan que es una chica linda e inocente, cuando es toda una maldita.

—¿En serio? En qué forma —sonríe ladinamente.

—En muchas formas, pero dime Shaoran ¿eres casado?

—No.

—Mm… interesante, eres muy guapo, no sé porque estarás en esta mugrienta ciudad de buenos para nada, en donde la única diversión es el ver la felicidad de otros ser destruida.

—¿Eso te divierte, Sakura?

—Ha ha ha, no soy Sakura, querido.

—¿Quién eres entonces?

—Soy mejor que ella, obtengo lo que quiero.

—Oh, y tienes nombre ¿supongo?

—Por supuesto —contesta.

En este momento puedo identificar que su cambio de personalidad se identifica en los momentos en lo que se siente muy presionada, pero escudándose en otra mujer que se cree superior y es superflua. Me desconcierta en la forma en que sus ojos cambian, ese color… es como si la invadiera en otras formas, además de lo mental.

Pero hay casos en personas en las que los ojos cambian de color, pero… es desconcertante ¿no?, el que de un tiempo a otro con quien entablas conversación cambie en algo…

—¿Puedo saberlo? —me recargo un poco en silla.

—Hellen Romanov, puedes decirme como desees.

—¿Y cómo conociste a Sakura? —ya que dice que no es Sakura, tengo que saber cómo es que esta persona se ha creado.

—Hace mucho tiempo, pero si te digo la verdad jamás me lo creerías, nadie le creyó la primera vez, menos una persona que esta tan… metida en problemas mentales, en estudiar las emociones, la mente humana…

—Puedo llegar a creer en lo que me digas.

—Ni en sueños te imaginarias quién soy, pero… no lo sabrás, no tienes porque saberlo, y si sigues molestándola —una sonrisa oscura cubrió sus labios—, conocerás quién soy, porque ella jamás será feliz.

Un escalofrió me traspaso, no entiendo el porqué de esta sensación de por primera en la vida, creer en una amenaza.

—¿Qué hay de malo en ser feliz… Hellen?

—Nada, pero ella no me dejo ser feliz como yo quería y… como tú sientes algo por ella, no dejare que te entrometas —su mirada se volvió dura y un grito desgarrador se escucho por el pasillo.

_Muerte_, fue lo que escuche en mi mente…

_Continuara…_

**Hime-notas:**

HOLA! LO SE LO SE! Qué rayos tiene esta chica que no tiene un seguimiento en publicación! Hahaha pero si les contara todo! Sería un desperdicio ocular y de tiempo porque en realidad son cosas que uf uf!, en fin, dejemos mis "excusas" de lado porque serian muchas y centrémonos en el capi!

Además, estoy súper contenta porque tengo una perrita! Se llama Daisy! No es genial! Creo que son muchos signos de admiración ¬¬'

Bueno… hable… digo Shaoran hablo de cambios… los cambios son tan inesperados como necesarios ¿no creen? ¿Qué les pareció ese "pasado" de Shaoran? Haha okey se me ocurrió en el momento en que escribí, toda persona debe tener algún _trauma_ –episodio- "_Broken Heart"_y si no pues estamos mal, haha no es cierto, ¡me alegro por ustedes! Después, la historia de esta chica _Rainnie_wow, creo que debería de dejar de ver y leer cosas sangrientas haha, y al final salió Hellen! O: Por fin la conocemos en parte, y ¿por qué Sakura al principio (cuando adolescente) tuvo esa reacción? ¿Quién o qué es Hellen? Mmm ustedes que piensan!

Haha sigo diciendo que en esta historia mis comentarios son cortos ¬¬' eso es bueno… creo

Envíenme un review (con "Hola" y "adiós" es suficiente haha, es mentira ¬¬, tampoco es para tanto), no importa si es queja por tardanza o por la historia, me gusta saber la opinión para mejorar (:, es bueno tener "alteridad" haha okey demasiada escuela ¬¬ (y nada que ver con esto), **gracias por los que apoyan la historia y se dan tiempo de leerla** y siempre me perdonan la tardanza u.u

Sin más que decir. Oh y deseenme suerte y que la inspiracion me domine! (: (cosas mias hehe)

& Que tengan un hermoso fin de semana!

**¡Hasta Pronto!**

_P.D. Esas películas son geniales__(La ventana secreta & Una serie de eventos desafortunados)! Es en serio, deben verlas jiji_

_P.D.2. La frase me encanto cuando investigue sobre Gandhi, apoco no es genial! Y tiempo que tengo con esa frase, un año, y dije: Tengo que ponerla en algún lado y aquí esta xD_


End file.
